Hotaru
by Darla-La Mosca Tete
Summary: Gaaahh! ya se me secò el cerebro, solo leanlo y me dicen que opinan XD. Oh! lo había olvidado, tonta de mí la advertencia: YAMACHI. Shounen Ai.
1. Dij, Specûlum

Título: Hotaru

Autor: Darla_La mosca Tete

Mail: i_luv_flames@yahoo.com

Categoría: AU, supernatural, drama.

Rating: PG

**HOTARU**

**_Parte I: Dij Specûlum_**

**~ * Día 02, 9:00 a.m. * ~**

Una cabeza rebosante de cabello castaño, y ojos de semejante color, se movían entre la multitud de estudiantes con algo de prisa. El joven se veía estresado a pesar de que se trataba de su segundo día de clases.

Yagami Taichi traía, además de su carga de nervios, su mochila y estómago vacíos por una misma razón: había salido huyendo; con su cabello en usual desorden, la vestimenta que el llamaba "uniforme de la escuela" a pesar de que no había ninguno reglamentario y alrededor de su cuello una cadena de plata de la que colgaba un _dije_ con la figura de un insecto negro.

El joven siempre portaba orgullosamente su ornamenta a la vista de todos. A muchos les parecía algo repulsivo porque parecía tan natural y estaba ahí colgando de su cuello como si nada. Otros pocos al momento de conocerlo, realmente intentaron espantarle el animal de su pecho, pero nunca lograban poner sus manos sobre el insecto porque el siempre les sujetaba de las muñecas con fuerza.

Y después de conocer mejor a Taichi, nadie se atrevía o era lo suficientemente rápido como para tocar la inusual joya...

Pero el momento en que aquel joven rubio conoció a Taichi, el, como los demás se sintió atraído hacia la extraña pieza y logró atrapa con su mano.

Aquel joven esperó en silencio que el animal forcejeara en su puño cerrado, pero no pasó nada.

Taichi miró al joven que lo había tomado por sorpresa con la boca abierta, pero pronto se recuperó y se dispuso a atacarlo.

El chico rubio, de alguna manera logró anticipar el golpe de Taichi y le sujetó de la muñeca con fuerza, después en voz muy baja murmuró: "¿por qué es tan cálido?"

Los ojos del moreno se abrieron más de lo normal, un par de zafiros estaban clavados en los suyos y cada vez que los veía más cerca...

pero cuando parpadeó el "hechizo" pareció romperse.

Aquel joven dejó de sujetar el dije y se separó de el. Taichi cubrió su dije con ambas manos, luego salió corriendo del dormitorio...

que a partir de su segundo día de escuela, compartiría con Ishida Yamato.

**~ * Día 02, 9:00 p.m. * ~**

Yamato Ishida había llegado a estudiar a la escuela un día después del inicio de clases. Pero no había sido su culpa. Oh no. La culpa la tenía cierta joven de cabello púrpura y personalidad más terca que el. El había recordado bien cuando dijo que tenía que estar ahí un día antes, pero ella lo convenció de que tenía razón.

Y lo correcto fue que el llegó un día después de que comenzaron las clases.

El hubiera dejado pasar esto, de no ser porque al llegar tarde, no pudo apartar un dormitorio individual y ahora estaba atorado con un joven atlético que portaba un extraño dije en forma de insecto.

Cuando Taichi volvió a su dormitorio después de su segundo día clases, extrañado porque no había visto al otro joven por el _Campus_, se sentía un poco nervioso e incluso temía su encuentro. Pero antes de abrir la puerta, escucha gritos que venían de adentro de su cuarto y con algo de preocupación se apresura abrir la puerta para encontrarse con Yamato que caminaba por toda área de piso disponible mientras gritaba en su celular a alguien más alegando que como espera que soporte 2 días más sin sus maletas.

Taichi comprendió entonces el dilema de aquel joven y compadeciéndose de el, le dijo que podía usar su ropa. Yamato hizo una pausa en la que dejó de gritarle al celular, para mirar el vestuario que Taichi trae puesto y con una cara de profundo disgusto le dice que no gracias, "prefiero esperar 2 días más sin ir a clases en lugar de ser visto con esos harapos"

El moreno se sintió ofendido pero controló su enfado lo mejor que pudo. Taichi ya había decidido que aquel era un tipo muy extraño y lo mejor era ignorarlo.

Así que con una mueca en su rostro y en silencio se puso su ropa de dormir que consistía de unos boxer y una playera muy desgastada y se acostó una de las literas. Antes de quedarse completamente dormido murmuró buenas noches al joven que seguía berreando en su celular.

**~ * Día 03, 6:00 a.m. * ~**

Al día siguiente, Taichi despertó con la sorpresa de que alguien estaba durmiendo con el y lo tenía sujeto en un abrazo muy apretado. Taichi trató de zafarse de ahí sin molestar al otro joven pero el otro solo lo sujetó con más fuerza, hasta que Taichi dejó de ser sensible y considerado con el otro le gritó en el oído para que Yamato despertara.

El rubio abrió los ojos lentamente y se encontró cara a cara con un par de ojos que lo veían con coraje. En cuestión de segundos se le quitó lo adormilado y pudo comprender porque Taichi estaba tan enfadado con el y dejó de sujetarlo.

Taichi se cambió en tiempo récord y salió volando del dormitorio.

**~ * Día 03, 10:10 a.m. * ~**

Taichi estaba en su segunda clase del día, cuando el joven rubio apareció en su salón luciendo las mejores ropas de Taichi y se presentó con el profesor y el resto de la clase como "Ishida Yamato"

Taichi se sintió un poco mejor al saber el nombre de la persona con la que había dormido, pensando que al menos ya sabía como gritarle la próxima vez que se vieran en su cuarto porque el no planeaba armar una escena en público – _'¿qué no habías dicho que mi ropa eran harapos, Yamato?'_ - si, le gustaba como se escucharía eso...

Lo curioso era que para el resto del salón la presentación parecía innecesaria, ya que todos habían empezado a gritar su nombre y lo observaban con admiración.

El colmo fue que para cuando terminó la clase - ¿cuál clase, la lista para autógrafos y entrevistas había comenzado desde que había entrado por esa puerta? – incluso el profesor estaba alabando al tipo.

Y Taichi seguía sin saber porque, hasta que Sora (su mejor amiga) se compadeció de el y le explicó quien era Yamato: nada menos que _"la voz del momento"_. Taichi se sorprendió al escuchar eso, ahora todo tenía sentido, los gritos que había escuchado salir del joven el día anterior alcanzaban decibeles imposibles para una persona normal.

Pero Yamato creyó que su sorpresa se debía a que por fin ese joven imprudente lo había reconocido y muy graciosamente le dijo que tal vez ahora si lo trataría como se merecía.

Taichi no dijo nada al principio, solo se levantó de su asiento y caminó hasta la puerta antes de responderle que el le trataría de la misma forma que lo tratase a el, "y por cierto, te queda bien mi ropa."

**~ * Día 04, 9:00 a.m. * ~**

Matt había llevado su ropa a la lavandería y al día siguiente volvió a vestirse con ella. Esa noche había vuelto a dormir en la cama de Tai, pero solo hasta que el otro chico lo confrontó preguntando porque rayos tenía que dormir con el, Yamato hizo una mueca de enfado y le explicó que sus cosas llegarían al día siguiente y entonces podría dormir en su propia cama.

Taichi entonces le dijo que podía prestarle sábanas y fundas para que durmiera en su propia cama, pero Yamato le respondió que no valía la pena ensuciarlas si solo quedaba un día para que llegaran sus cosas. Tai no estaba muy convencido pero lo dejó dormir al lado suyo y claro que al día siguiente volvió a despertarse en un abrazo de oso de Matt.

**~ * Día 04, 2:30 p.m. * ~**

Taichi estaba comiendo con Sora y Koushiro en la cafetería cuando apareció Yamato y le dijo que necesitaba que le mostrara donde quedaba la oficina del rector.

El chico moreno intentó decirle que lo haría cuando terminara de comer, pero Sora le tomó la palabra y dijo que si gustaba ella podría darle un tour completo por todo el _campus_, luego procedió a levantar a Tai y Koushiro de sus asientos y empujó a todos fuera de la cafetería.

Una vez fuera, la joven se adelantó un poco para liderar el grupo. Yamato no pudo hacer nada hasta que ella se había alejado y entonces le dijo a Tai que había intentado ser sutil pero que lo que en verdad quería era hablar con el, a solas.

Taichi lo observó por un momento sin saber que pensar. Yamato dejó escapar un suspiro entonces y le dijo que mejor hablarían en el dormitorio y después de eso se fue.

**~ * Día 04, 7:00 p.m. * ~**

"¿por qué llegaste tan tarde?" Tai puso un rostro de incredulidad a las palabras del otro chico antes de explicarle que tenía otras cosas que hacer en lugar de preocuparse por lo que sea que le quiera decir "Ishida Yamato"

Por algún motivo, Matt encontró lo gracioso en esa aseveración y le dijo que ya casi terminaba de desempacar sus cosas mientras pulía el vidrio de un espejo de cuerpo completo que parecía salido de un museo. Tai observó el reflejo de Matt por un momento, pero luego sacudió su cabeza y volteó hacia otro lado.

Fue entonces cuando notó los cambios en la habitación. Muchas de sus cosas habían sido reemplazadas por los objetos que Matt había desempacado, peor aun, sus cosas habían terminado en una enorme bolsa de basura.

Taichi se enfadó y le preguntó cual era su problema y con que derecho se ponía a tirar sus cosas, y el otro le respondió que su problema era el y su...

En medio de la discusión ninguno se percató de que el dije en el cuello de Tai había comenzado a brillar, ni que la superficie del espejo ya no reflejaba la habitación sino un mar turbio y oscuro.

Lo siguiente que Matt supo era que estaba bajo el agua y nadó hacia la superficie. Sabía que Tai había estado con el hace un segundo y comenzó a buscarlo alrededor, unos segundos después pudo encontró a Tai que respiraba agitadamente. Matt nadó hacia el y le preguntó si sabía nadar.

Taichi estaba aun enfadado y comenzó a nadar hacia la orilla sin responderle al otro.

Cuando llegaron a la playa, los dos estaban bastante cansados por el ejercicio, pero Yamato estaba determinado a saber que rayos les había pasado y donde estaban ahora.

Taichi por otra parte, no quería hacer nada más que quedarse acostado y dormir por varias horas. Al final de cuentas, siguieron la idea de Taichi porque Yamato tenía la esperanza de que todo terminaría siendo una pesadilla.

Varias horas después, los dos jóvenes fueron despertados por una joven de cabello morado, que se presentó con el nombre de Miyako y se dirigió a Yamato como "Mi señor". Taichi le preguntó a Matt si le conoce y el otro le respondió que se parecía mucho a su asistente pero que ella se llamaba Yolei.

La joven se ofreció a guiarlos hasta un templo donde supuestamente alguien los estaba esperando. Los dos aceptaron ir con ella, principalmente porque no podían creer lo que estaba pasando y era mejor dejarse llevar por la corriente... por ahora.

La joven los guió por un sendero que estaba desierto, a excepción de ellos tres, hasta una casa de aspecto extraño donde los invitó a pasar a sentarse y esperar mientras les traía algo de comer y beber.

En cuanto la sombra de la joven desapareció a través de una cortina gris, otra joven salió de ahí, esta vez se trataba de una joven de cabello naranja y ojos ambarinos "Sora!" exclamó Tai.

La joven volteó a ver a Tai con una mirada de impaciencia y luego se volvió a Yamato con una sonrisa en su cara y dijo: "Mi nombre es Kaze."

Miyako regresó con una bandeja repleta de comida y bebidas de extraña apariencia y se sentó junto a la puerta.

"Nos hiciste esperar por tanto tiempo... incluso llegamos a creer que jamás vendrías, Yamato." dijo Kaze y luego hizo una señal a Miyako y la joven se puso de pie de nuevo y le pidió a Tai que fuera con ella a traer más comida.

Taichi aceptó ir con ella entonces, entendiendo que Kaze quería hablar a solas con Yamato. Por algún motivo eso lo ponía nervioso, o tal vez era que no quería separarse de Matt por ser el la única persona en la misma situación que el...

Antes de irse volteó a ver a Yamato, el joven también estaba viendo su partida con ansiedad. Eso lo tranquilizó un poco. Yamato no se iría sin el.

Antes de que el joven rubio quitara la vista de la cortina por la que Tai se había desvanecido, Kaze comenzó a hablar empezando con un comentario que no fue del agrado de Matt.

"No deberías encariñarte con algo que no existe."

Eso lo hizo voltear a ver a la joven con cierta desconfianza y le preguntó que quiso decir con eso.

Pero Kaze se negó a dar más información al respecto, en lugar de eso le habló de una supuesta misión que el había venido a cumplir.

La joven le dijo a Yamato que el era un ser magnifico y poderoso, que en todas las dimensiones tenía seguidores o simpatizantes esperando su regreso para iniciar la revolución.

Matt comenzó a pensar que lo debían estar confundiendo con alguien más, pero la joven de alguna manera leyó sus pensamientos y le dijo que no lo estaba confundiendo, pero que entendía que esto fuera muy repentino para el y por eso le ayudaría a volver con la condición de que regresaría nuevamente.

El rubio estaba más que dispuesto a hacer falsas promesas si eso significaba volver a casa. Pero la joven parecía adivinar lo que pensaba nuevamente y le dijo que era su destino y no podía escapar a el.

Acababa de decir esto cuando Miyako volvió a la habitación, seguida por Taichi que parecía pensativo.

Los dos jóvenes fueron llevados aun más al fondo de la casa hasta que llegaron a una enorme puerta fabricada de algún metal.

Kaze le dijo a Taichi que debía entregarle el dije, y el joven que había estado en inusual silencio por todo el camino se negó inmediatamente. Kaze miró a Yamato como si esperara que el convenciera a Tai. Yamato solo preguntó para que necesitaba la joya.

La joven puso un rostro de sorpresa al escuchar eso, pero no insistió más y tampoco respondió la pregunta de Matt, solo le pidió a Tai que se colocara frente a la puerta y alzara su collar.

Tai estaba un poco escéptico, pero más tranquilo porque no le insistieron que debía quitarse el collar y una vez que hizo lo que le habían pedido, las puertas comenzaron a brillar y Matt se acercó a el, conociendo por instinto lo que debía hacer.

Un espejo apareció frente a ellos y el dije comenzó a brillar de nuevo...

**~ * Día 04, 7:10 p.m. * ~**

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, la puerta había desaparecido y en lugar de ella estaba el espejo reflejando a dos jóvenes con rostros sorprendidos en una habitación silenciosa. Tai y Matt voltearon a verse uno al otro y como un acuerdo silencioso los dos procedieron a cubrir el espejo con las sábanas que Matt había desempacado, luego Tai se sentó en su litera mientras observaba el dije entre sus manos.

"¿Quieres hablar al respecto?"

**~ * Día 05 * ~**

Tai despertó para encontrarse (el esperaba que por ultima vez) atrapado en un abrazo algo fuerte, hizo que Matt lo soltara con un efectivo codazo a las costillas del rubio que solo gruñó y se dio la vuelta en la cama, dejando en libertad a Taichi.

Antes de que dieran las 9, los dos entraron al salón de clases juntos – porque se les hizo tarde y llegaron corriendo. En la hora de comida Taichi se sentó a comer junto a Sora y Koushiro, del joven rubio ni sus luces.

En la tarde, Taichi fue a su práctica de fútbol y Matt al aeropuerto donde compró boletos de ida y vuelta para el fin de semana.

Ambos habían hablado de lo que les había sucedido y acordaron que no se volverían a parar frente al estúpido espejo que Tai insistía que debían romper pero que Matt se negaba por que tenía un valor sentimental, como el dije que Matt le sugirió a Tai que dejara de usar y se negó por las mismas razones.

Sea por terquedad o destino ambas cosas fueron conservadas, cumpliendo así con lo inevitable que estaba por ocurrir.

* * * * *

Darla: Batallé mucho para subir este fic saben, así que más les vale que lo aprecien

Linnda: Las amenazas nunca llevan a nada bueno...

Darla: Cállate!!

Linnda: eep!!

Darla: estoy escribiendo puras tonterías... pero entiendan que es porque tengo mucho sueño.

Ja ne!!

**E*G*O*C*E*N*T*R*I*S*M*O**

"Los quiero a todos pero de amar solo a mi."


	2. Lux o Lucis

Título: Hotaru

Autor: DarlaLa mosca Tete

Mail: iluvflamesyahoo.com

Categoría: AU, supernatural, drama.

Rating: PG

Comentarios: Gaaaahhh!!! Ya se que me han perdido la fe!!! vv y se que es toda mi culpa porque no he actualizado nada ni he escrito nada nuevo en siglos.

Pero les juro que tengo una excusa muy buena, estoy por presentar un examen global de todo lo que he aprendido en mi carrera e incluso de cosas que no había visto antes. así que bueno... ya ven, esa es la razón. (el examen este si alguien lo conoce por su nombre es el CENEVAL).

Aun así les agradezco a las personas que leyeron mi fic, con dudas por saber si llegaran a saber como termina. Kmy Kusanagi, Angie-vive, Rail(que fue quien me la recordó por última vez) y una linda joven que me escribió un correo.

A todos los que se animen a leer (y continuar torturándose), les dedico este capítulo.

**__**

Parte II: Lucis/Lux

****

Semana 03, Día 05, 10:30 p.m.

Usualmente, Yamato es el observador y Taichi el sujeto de observación.

Yamato siempre llegaba temprano a la habitación que compartía con el moreno, pero igualmente siempre encontraba algo pendiente por hacer que lo entretenía hasta altas horas de la noche, como su tarea o decidir el vestuario para el día siguiente o llamar a Yolei por teléfono o, más comúnmente, todo lo anterior.

Por su parte, Taichi siempre llegaba a las 10:30, una hora y media después de que la escuela, su práctica de fútbol y su club de vídeo habían terminado.

A la fecha, Yamato había podido deducir en base a observación, gracias a ello conocía casi todo el horario del otro chico, con excepción de lo que fuera que hiciera de las 9 a las 10:30 p.m. en forma tan rigurosa y por tres semanas.

El rubio no podía quedarse a espiarlo durante ese tiempo, ganas no le faltaban, pero ese tiempo era 'sagrado' para el y sus deberes antes mencionados lo requerían, porque simplemente no podía permitirse salir mal en la escuela, o perder su trato especial, ni descuidar su buena apariencia o su trabajo. Así que el único modo de aliviar su curiosidad era contratar a alguien para que espiara al joven... pero eso sería demasiado así que no le quedó más que resignarse a ver eso como otro misterio sin resolver sobre el joven.

¿Qué si a que me refiero con _otro misterio_? Pues claro que tenía varios que eran al menos aun, un misterio para Yamato.

__

Usualmente, un día en la vida de Tai es más o menos así:

Despertar y ponerse rígido de sorpresa, luchar por zafarse de los brazos de Yamato que aun seguía despertando a su lado, ahora sin excusa aparente para el. Arreglarse y salir lo más rápido posible de la habitación, rumbo al comedor era otra de sus costumbres. Desayunar y hacer la tarea que hubiese para la primera clase, otra escena típica del joven.

De ahí seguían las clases, que no terminaban hasta las 2 de la tarde, hora en la que Taichi volvía a atacar el comedor, aprovechando para revisar el equipo que llevaría a su club de vídeo y fotografía, el cual ocurría todos los días de 4 a 6 de la tarde. Inmediatamente después de eso, su agenda estaba ocupada por la práctica de fútbol hasta las 8 de la noche. De 8 a 9, Taichi volvía a buscar algo para cenar, pero antes se daba un baño y se cambiaba con ropa limpia.

De 9 a 10, comenzaba la hora misteriosa, donde Matt solo podía suponer lo que hacía. Visitando a su novia o a sus amigos, haciendo su tarea o haciendo grabaciones para su club de video. Pero todas las anteriores habían sido descartadas o simplemente no encajaban. Era conocimiento general que el atractivo y alegre joven no tenía pareja, sus amigos más cercanos lo llamaban todo el tiempo a esa hora esperando encontrarlo (sin éxito), y Taichi nunca hacía su tarea hasta que llegaba la fecha de entrega, ese mismo día durante clases o en el desayuno.

Por último, cuando llegaba en las noches, el joven hablaba muy poco con Matt, nunca le comentaba nada de lo que hacía (no tenía porque hacerlo), Matt tampoco le preguntaba y pronto se iba a dormir.

Pero pasaba poco tiempo antes de que Taichi comenzara a dar vueltas y llorar en su cama, aun estando dormido...

tenía pesadillas.

Esa la razón por la cual Yamato se esperaba hasta muy tarde, había arreglado su horario para poder estar atento cuando estas empezaran.

Yamato solo necesitó verlo llorar una vez mientras dormía, antes de decidirse a que dormiría con el a pesar de la mueca de enojo y la indiferencia con la que lo trataba el joven.

Le hacía sentir y casi creer que tenía algún poder especial sobre el otro joven, pues tan solo necesitaba tocar a Taichi con su mano, para tranquilizarse y olvidar sus oscuros sueños. Pero si se alejaba las pesadillas y las lágrimas volvían así que su única opción era permanecer a su lado... lo que llevaba al desagradable despertar... la lucha matutina y el comienzo típico de un día típico.

Pero este no se salió de la rutina.

****

Semana 03, Día 06, 8:30 p.m.

Usualmente, Yamato maneja bien la indiferencia

Usualmente, Taichi sonríe a todo mundo

Este no había sido un día usual, para ninguno de los dos.

Los días comunes se aplicaban de lunes a viernes. Pero los fines de semana eran otra historia muy diferente comenzando desde el sábado muy temprano.

Para empezar, Yamato casi nunca se quedaba a dormir ahí los fines de semana. Por lo que Taichi tenía la cama para el solo... y nadie con quien pelear.

Pero cuando Taichi despertó ese día, se había encontrado con un joven muy feliz que cantaba por toda la habitación, que le dijo buenos días y que lo vería más tarde.

Más tarde, así fue.

Taichi no volvió a saber del joven rubio hasta las 7 de la tarde, cuando entró a la habitación tarareando una canción y lo saludó nuevamente.

Yamato le preguntó que si había estado ahí todo el día y el otro joven le respondió que si. Usualmente Taichi aprovechaba el sábado para pensar en nuevas ideas para sus películas y... cierto proyecto que realizaba de 9 a 10 de la noche, todos los días.

"De haber sabido, te hubiera dicho que me acompañaras... a mi hermano le habría encantado conocerte."

"..."

"¡Huuy está bien! Ahora voy a salir a cenar con el ¿qué dices, quieres venir?" Taichi no le respondió, en lugar de eso sacó una revista de su mochila y se acostó en su cama.

"¿Qué estabas haciendo antes de que yo llegara eh? te estás comportando muy raro."

"Hm."

Después de eso, el rubio se fue a bañar... y Taichi aprovechó para levantarse corriendo y esconder en un cajón todas las cosas que había tenido regadas en su cama antes de que llegara Yamato y que por la sorpresa de verlo ahí, apenas había alcanzado a esconder debajo de su cama.

Cuando Matt salió del baño, vestido y con el cabello a medio peinar, Tai ya estaba sentado de nuevo en su litera, su espalda apoyada en la cabecera y sus ojos fijos en la revista (claro, hasta que sus pupilas lo traicionaron y por un momento desviaron su atención hacia su compañero de cuarto.)

Matt quitó la sabana que se había convertido en la vestidura permanente del espejo de casi dos metros de alto, todo para poder apreciar lo perfecto que se veía con un traje de sastre negro y una camisa azul oscuro y comenzó a estilizar su cabello de una manera diferente de lo usual.

Taichi estaba molesto por lo que el otro joven había hecho, era un regla no escrita para mantener la paz: nadie debía destapar ese espejo. Pero Matt estaba ignorando las reglas.

__

'Todo porque va a salir a cenar con su hermano.'

Taichi volvió a espiar a su compañero de cuarto y notó que el otro ya no se movía sino que tenía la mirada fija al frente, entonces el moreno vio hacia ese objeto y pudo observar que el reflejo de ojos azules que le devolvían la mirada.

El moreno levantó la revista para cubrir su rostro y Yamato sonrió al ver eso. "¿me veo bien, Taichi?"

"..." Tai solo acercó el papel a su cara aun más.

****

Día 07, 1:00 a.m.

Cuando Matt entró por la puerta de su cuarto estuvo a punto de gritar, de no ser porque antes pudo reconocer la silueta de la persona que estaba ahí de pie, en la oscuridad, frente al maldito espejo que parecía estar reflejando una luz propia "¡Tai! ¿crees que es gracioso? Casi me das un infarto!!" exclamó el rubio al mismo tiempo que encendía la luz y luego avanzó hacia Tai pero algo lo hizo detenerse.

El espejo seguía brillando con una intensidad mayor a la misma iluminación del cuarto. Matt recordó entonces que no había vuelto a cubrir el espejo antes de salir la noche anterior, levantó la sábana del suelo donde la había puesto en forma descuidada, y volvió a usarla para cubrir la superficie reflectora, luego volteó hacia Tai y volvió a hacer una pausa al ver que los ojos de Tai estaban cerrados. "¿Taichi?" Yamato lo llamó varias veces antes de que el joven frente a el abriera sus ojos.

Taichi se sentía desorientado y el despertar de pie no lo ayudó mucho a mantener el equilibrio, por un momento sintió que iba a caer y estiró sus brazos para sostenerse de algo...

y ese algo fueron los brazos de Matt. Por un momento el moreno solo le devolvió la mirada a Matt, con ojos muy abiertos y después...

Taichi se separó del rubio y corrió a meterse debajo de las sábanas de su cama y no volvió a salir de ahí a pesar de que el rubio lo llamó varias veces.

Yamato decidió que lo dejaría que se fuera a dormir, pensando que se entenderían mejor si hablaban por la mañana.

****

Día 07, 9:00 a.m.

Con lo que no había contado, era que a la mañana siguiente el no podría haberse separado de su sitio de descanso aun si le amenazaran... bueno tal vez si lo amenazaban, pero ese no era el caso.

El caso fue que por la mañana, Taichi salió huyendo de la habitación lo más rápido que pudo, dejando a Matt descansar en el país de los sueños hasta muy tarde.

****

Día 07, 12:00 p.m.

Cuando Matt por fin despertó, ya era mediodía y muy quitado de la pena bajó a desayunar al comedor, en parte porque tenía hambre y también porque esperaba encontrar a Tai en ese lugar y poder hablar con el.

Y lo encontró justo ahí, sentado en una de las mesas de la orilla que estaban pegadas a un ventanal que hacía la función de pared entre el comedor y un jardín que estaba afuera.

Taichi estaba viendo hacia el jardín en ese momento y no parecía estar poniendo mucha atención en nada más.

Yamato fue a sentarse junto a el y lo saludó alegremente.

Taichi no volteó a verlo. Su mirada se empeñó aun más en seguir mirando afuera. A Matt no le molestaba que su compañero de cuarto no le prestara atención, o que fingiera no prestarle atención, el sabía que lo que estaba haciendo.

"¡Tengo hambre!! Te vas a comer eso?" preguntó el rubio y sin esperar una respuesta acercó el plato de Tai y comenzó a devorar sus alimentos.

"Sabes," continuó el rubio como si estuviera teniendo una conversación y no un monólogo frente a Taichi. "siempre que quiero encontrarte, lo único que tengo que hacer es venir al comedor."

"¿por qué me estabas buscando?" preguntó Taichi al fin.

"pues verás, ayer..." pero en ese momento, Sora e Izzy aparecieron y se sentaron a la mesa junto a Tai.

A Matt no le agradaban mucho los amigos de Tai, porque eran algo empalagosos en su opinión. Estaba a punto de levantarse y despedirse cuando una joven se sentó a su lado bloqueando así su única salida. Esta joven se presentó como Mimi Tashikawa y su meta obvia era llamar la atención del rubio a su lado.

Matt pudo notar la expresión de enfado en el rostro de Taichi, así que decide mandar a volar a Mimi, pero lo único que logra con eso es que la expresión en el rostro de Tai mostrara más enojo que antes.

Yamato le preguntó a Sora entonces cual era la mejor comida que servía en el lugar y la joven se ofreció a traérsela por una modesta cantidad. Mientras tanto, muy descaradamente Koushiro comenzó a tomarle vídeo.

Cuando voltea a ver a Tai nuevamente, la mandíbula de Tai estaba tan apretada que parecía que en verdad estaba tragándose las palabras o lo que sea que quisiera gritarle a Matt, y de manera dramática puso sus pies sobre la mesa y la brincó para poder salir e irse de ahí corriendo.

Matt intentó ir tras de el, pero Sora escogió ese momento para regresar con la comida y se sentó a un lado de el, dejándolo nuevamente sin salida.

Decidió que al menos aprovecharía para comer, ya que no pudo hablar con Tai.

****

Día 07, 4:30 p.m.

Más tarde, Matt encontró a Tai dentro de la biblioteca, en un área reservada para computadoras con Internet, sentado frente a una de ellas. Su cuerpo estaba encorvado y su rostro lo más cercano posible a la pantalla, el moreno no se pudo dar cuenta de la presencia del otro joven hasta que lo escuchó hablar detrás de el.

"¡Hey! esa página no la conocía!!"

Taichi dio un salto en su asiento y se volteó a enfrentar a Matt pero cubriendo la pantalla. "¡¡Matt- Yamato!! ¿Qué haces aquí?" gritó el joven algo alterado y uno trabajador de la biblioteca le hizo una seña de que guardara silencio.

Matt estaba sonriendo, disfrutaba de ver el rostro nervioso de Tai y ese tenue color rojizo en sus mejillas. "No sabía que te gustaba... mi música. Viendo como siempre lo niegas cuando te han preguntado."

Taichi solo atinó a ponerse aun más rojo, pero pronto encontró algo con que defenderse "¿por qué rayos me estás siguiendo?"

La pregunta no hizo que Matt dejara de sonreír, pero si que recordara la razón por la que había 'seguido' a Tai.

"Tengo que hablar contigo." después de eso le pidió que lo acompañara al dormitorio.

Yamato habla con Taichi (por fin), pero no empieza con los eventos de la noche anterior, sino explicando lo que había hecho en el transcurso de la tarde.

"Fui de compras con mi hermano porque necesitaba ropa nueva... y aprovechando que estaba ahí y me acordé de ti, te traje esto." Yamato le presentó a Taichi un par de camisas de color azul y verde.

"No te hubieras molestado" le respondió Taichi que seguía viéndolo en forma sospechosa y como si esperara algo más, algo como...

"Si no fue ninguna molestia, pero quiero pedirte algo a cambio."

Taichi sonrió al escuchar eso _'Ya me imaginaba que esto no podía ser un regalo' _claro que esperaba algo así de Yamato. Taichi no era la clase de personas que se hacen ilusiones...

"Quiero que me acompañes a comer la siguiente semana." Taichi parpadeó entonces... eso no es lo que esperaba.

"¿Lo dices en serio?" Yamato solo asiente y sonríe al ver la expresión de sorpresa en el rostro del moreno.

Taichi parecía estar meditándolo, claro que se sorprendió por la petición tan extraña, pero según el moreno, extraño era el segundo nombre de Yamato. Estaba a punto de ceder cuando el otro joven agrega un comentario que lo hizo enfurecer.

"Si quieres pueden acompañarnos tus dos amigos, Takenouchi e Izumi?? Pero nadie más..." fue un comentario inocente, y casi de broma, pero el otro joven lo tomó muy mal.

"¿por qué todo tiene que ser exclusivo contigo? la verdad es que tu no me... no quiero que me des privilegios y me hagas sentir..." Taichi se detuvo entonces y volvió la vista al suelo.

"¿De que estás hablando? lo único que estoy intentando es llevarme mejor contigo, porque tienes tantos prejuicios!!"

"¿Qué dijiste?"

__

Usualmente...

ninguno notaba que algo había cambiado,

ninguno hablaba de lo que había pasado.

Los gritos entre ellos habían empezado de nuevo... y solo fueron interrumpidos cuando el Dije de Tai comenzó a brillar de nuevo. Sin saber como detener lo que estaba por venir no les quedó de otra más que dejarse arrastrar por la corriente y terminaron nuevamente en el agua.

No era tan profunda como la vez anterior, solo les llegaba hasta los hombros y podían avanzar sin necesidad de nadar, además la orilla estaba muy cerca por lo que dedujeron que no habían aparecido en el mismo lugar que la vez anterior.

El descubrimiento fue más obvio cuando se vieron rodeados. Había personas en toda la orilla del... río?? o lo que fuera. Los jóvenes apenas tuvieron tiempo de mirarse sorprendidos por lo que había pasado, cuando uno de los hombres que los acorralaban dio un paso adelante y disparó a Taichi una especie de dardo.

"_¡Iat!!_" Taichi escuchó claramente la voz de su compañero antes de hundirse en la no tan profunda, aun si turbulenta, agua.

"_Otamay, Odal us a abatse Aitseb al euqrop_?" exclamó alguien más.

"_¿Ourtsnom? ourtsnom nùgnin se on Ihciat, ¿Noreicih el euq?_" respondió Matt.

"_Somazilivomni ol olos._"

Matt había sacado – no el cuerpo completo, pero al menos la cabeza de Tai, por encima de la corriente y por su mirada podía saberse que estaba enfadado.

"¿_Ut sere nèiuq_?"

Tai no estaba inconsciente, afortunadamente lo que fuera que le habían disparado solo le quitaba la habilidad de moverse, más no la de permanecer despierto, así que tuvo la oportunidad de seguir la extraña conversación (que no podía entendía) y sorprenderse por que Matt pudiera hablar aquel extraño dialecto.

Un joven de cabello rubio, vestido solo en color verde oscuro, estaba de pie frente a el y le dirigió unas palabras "_Urekat se erbmon im. Otamay, Aitseb al ed sonrecahsed somebed._"

"_Ourtsnom nùgnin se on Ihciat euq otiper et ose rop._" lo que no parecía dejar muy convencido al Matt.

"_Ocopmat oy secnotne aiporp datnulov rop odal im a ranimac edeup on le is, oreñapmoc im se le._" reclamó Matt finalmente con un tono de determinación.

"Se ha encariñado con el tan rápido..." Taichi alcanzó a oír ese murmullo claramente. Pero como seguía paralizado, no pudo voltear a ver a la persona que hizo esa exclamación, ni decirle a Matt que lo hiciera por el y aparentemente Matt no había escuchado nada.

El joven rubio, por fin pareció ceder a las palabras de Yamato, los dos salieron del agua y esperó a que Matt lo siguiera. Uno de los hombres que los había rodeado al principio, se acercó a Matt y le dijo algo que Taichi no pudo entender, per la reacción del rubio de sostener a Taichi con más fuerza le dio varias ideas de lo que le pudo haber dicho.

Matt había decidido seguir a estas personas y llevar a Tai con el, a pesar de que por estar tieso y mojado, pesaba más. Ellos se abrían paso entre arbustos y plantas pequeñas, por lo que no había muchos lugares para ocultarse, entonces Taichi no podía entender como era posible que nadie escuchara esa voz que no dejaba de hacer comentarios.

"Los demás grupos ya han comenzado a moverse." Ahí estaba esa voz de nuevo, y nadie más parecía haberla escuchado.

Por otro lado, Matt también estaba murmurando, pero las cosas que decía eran incomprensibles para el joven moreno que iba cargando. "_Olos sàtse on euq rebas etrecah arap sonem la, ogitnoc odnalbah yotse is rojem otneis em orep emrednopser sedeup on euq es ay. Ìuqa ed rilas ed amrof al racsub a yov, sepucoerp et on orep, ragul ut ne ratse esritnes sebed omoc emranigami odeup on. Arratahc adimoc atnat sallugne on ay, nòicadnemocer anu rad a yov et Ichiat, otnat sartneim. Odeup et is sanepa y osep ed odneibus sàtse."_

Taichi solo se conformaba con escuchar su voz para estar más tranquilo, desde que ese dardo tuvo efecto en el, el joven había tenido la impresión de estar atrapado en su propio cuerpo y no podía evitar preguntarse si así era como se sentía estar muerto.

Finalmente llegaron a lo que de lejos parecía un cerro, o un montículo de tierra. Al estar más cerca, podía verse la entrada en una ladera. Todos entraron por esa puerta y siguieron más al fondo y abajo donde se perdían en la oscuridad, pero el joven que habló con Matt se detuvo en la entrada, esperó a que los demás entraran para después guiar a Matt y a Tai por un camino diferente.

Llegaron primero a un salón poco iluminado pero aun así podía distinguirse un símbolo en una de las paredes, pero no se detuvieron a observarlo, el joven los guió hasta una habitación que derivaba de aquel salón, justo detrás de la pared donde estaba el símbolo.

"¿Etrap arto a evell ol euq sereiuq?"

"Iat ed emrarapes a yov on."

"Setsug omoc."

"¿livòmni àriuges sàm otnauc rop?"

"Soded sus y sojo sus revom redop ebed ay. Saroh sod ne otelpmoc rop àrecerapased otcefe le."

"¿otneimalegnocsed le ereleca euq ogla o otodìtna nùgla yah on?"

"On, otneis ol. Ralbah euq somenet, ocop un asnacsed, emrariter euq ognet aroha." Taichi solo podía escuchar la conversación y como seguía sin entender lo que decían, se sentía un poco frustrado. Mejor cerró sus ojos.

Fue cuando se dio cuenta de que ya podía moverse... al menos una parte de su cuerpo. Trató de moverse un poco más, pero lo único que logró fue estirar y doblar sus dedos y cerrar un poco sus labios. Se preguntó entonces como le había hecho para respirar todo este tiempo...

Pero se olvidó de eso cuando sintió que Matt tomaba su mano y lo ayudaba a recostarse en una cama y después tomó un lugar a su lado.

"Sallidasep sàm sàrdnet on euq otemorp et, asnacsed."

Tai en verdad quería saber que era lo que le acababa de decir, porque la mirada de Matt mientras decía esas palabras hablaba de amor o cariño. Aunque claro, también podía ser que comenzaba a tener alucinaciones. _'¿Qué dijiste, Matt?'_ pero Matt cerró sus ojos y a Taichi no le quedó más que seguir su ejemplo.

La luz que había en la habitación provenía de una especie de tragaluces en el techo, pero un par de horas después estos se fueron apagando hasta que ambos jóvenes fueron envueltos por la oscuridad.

Taichi despertó de sobresalto. El ahora no podía ver a Yamato, pero sabía que el joven seguía ahí porque sus manos aun estaban unidas. No había sido intencional, eso de quedarse dormido; conforme la luz del cuarto iba disminuyendo su aburrimiento iba creciendo y como ni siquiera podía moverse no le quedó de otra más que rendirse.

Taichi levantó la parte superior de su cuerpo hasta quedar sentado, acababa de hacer otro gran descubrimiento ¡Ya podía moverse! Se alegró por un momento, y por un momento también consideró despertar a Matt para darle la noticia. Pero no le pareció correcto, mejor se guardaría la sorpresa para cuando el otro se levantara.

Ahora el tenía algo que hacer.

Taichi le dio un suave apretón a la mano de Matt y luego la soltó. Lo que sea que lo había despertado seguía ahí "y me está llamando." en eso, una pequeña esfera de luz apareció para apartar la oscuridad de la habitación, a pesar de ser de su tamaño.

__

'como se ve una estrella desde lejos, pero brillando con la fuerza del sol.'

"... Taichi..." el joven se puso de pie y avanzó lentamente hacia ese pequeño punto de luz. Una vez frente a ella, sus ojos comenzaron a reflejar su brillo.

"... Hikari..." murmuró, hipnotizado por el resplandor. Levantó un brazo y estiró su mano hasta tocar el pequeño punto de luz con sus dedos.

"No," respondió la voz y Taichi salió de su trance para quedar sorprendido al ver que la pequeña luz había desaparecido, pero el lugar donde ahora estaba no estaba oscuro o iluminado por completo.

Ya no estaba en la habitación, con Matt. En su lugar lo rodeaban tres personas.

Una de esas era una joven que parecía tener un resplandor propio y sostenía su mano con cuidado, ella lo miraba con preocupación. Otro estaba detrás de el y lo ayudaba a mantenerse en pie y su rostro estaba oculto entre sombras que no tenían sentido ni razón de ser. Por último, frente a el un joven más bajo que el con mirada rojo-oscura estaba de pie frente a el.

"Hotaru"

**__**

Fin parte 2

Darla: me gusta como va este fic!! Y me gusta más el hecho de que ya se como va terminar XD.

Ja ne!!


	3. Bestia, Memoria

**__**

PARTE III: bestîa, memorîa

****

Semana 03, Día 07, 5:30 p.m.

Takenouchi Sora e Izumi Koushiro pasaban la mayor parte de su tiempo juntos. No era algo que les extrañara a pesar de que apenas se habían conocido hace como un año.

En realidad su relación era algo más complicada de lo que parecía a simple vista. Porque tanto él como ella alguna vez sintieron algo el uno por el otro cuando se conocieron... y por Tai. De hecho, ambos seguían un poco infatuados con el joven de cabello castaño pero ninguno ellos decía nada al respecto, especialmente cuando notaron que no era solo él quien les llamaba la atención. Había varias personas a su alrededor, que aunque prefirieran no saber que existían en la faz de la tierra, se descubrían uno al otro observándoles. Nombres como...

Tashikawa Mimi...

Ishida Yamato...

y Kido Jyou, su profesor de Contextual que en ese preciso momento estaba comiendo una hamburguesa justo frente a ellos...

Sora se sonrojó al notar la mirada acusadora de Izzy. "Como si tu no hubieras estado babeando por él hace un momento." se quejó ella y volteó su cabeza a otro lado.

Los dos estaban sentados en la cafetería, esperando a que Taichi bajara a comer con ellos como era su costumbre y, si bien es cierto que Taichi no era la persona más puntual en la faz de la tierra, tampoco era común de él saltarse una comida.

"¿Qué crees que le haya pasado a Tai?"

"Solo se ha retrasado unos minutos" respondió Sora sin ponerle mucha atención.

"Ya va media hora, Sora... ¿Sora?" La joven tenía la vista perdida en el lugar que había volteado su cabeza. Izzy buscó con la mirada al objeto de apreciación de Sora y encontró a Mimi.

Izzy se sonrojó al verla y agachó su cabeza. "¿Qué vamos a hacer si Taichi baja acompañado de Matt?"

"¿por qué lo dices?" le preguntó Sora aun con la expresión soñadora en sus ojos.

"¿Cómo que porqué? Creo que es más que obvio que ellos dos..."

Sora abandonó sus fantasías y volteó a verlo entonces. "¿ellos dos qué?"

-- --

Cuando Yamato despertó y no encontró a Taichi claro que se alarmó, pero luego se culpó a si mismo por haberse quedado dormido y por último se enfureció cuando se le ocurrió que Takeru (el joven que había hablado con el antes y lo había traído hasta ahí) estaba detrás de su desaparición.

__

'El fue quien más Insistió con eso de que Tai era un monstruo.'

Así que salió de la habitación donde había dormido, anunciando su furia a gritos. No le importaba si alguien venía a callarlo, ya que eso era justamente lo que quería. Llamar la atención de todos y entre ellos debía estar la persona que se había llevado a Tai.

Como podía Matt saber, o porque estaba tan seguro de que Tai había sido secuestrado estaba más allá de su comprensión, pero algo dentro de el le decía que así era.

"¡Tai!!!"

Yamato llegó al salón que antes estaba a oscuras, que ahora parecía estar iluminado con luce de color verde y encontró a Takeru sentado en un escalón que conducía a uno de los múltiples altares.

"¿Dónde está?"

Takeru no parecía sorprendido de ver a Yamato, pero si lucía algo preocupado. "Esta con Hikari."

"¡Eso no me dice nada! ¿dónde está? ¿quién es Hikari?"

"El... Yamato, el tenía que irse porque en verdad necesito que lo entiendas."

"¿Entender? Qué debo de entender? Qué ayudaste a alguien para separarme de Tai?"

"La Bes–" Takeru se detuvo para corregir el nombre por el cual pensaba llamar al joven moreno "Taichi esta bien."

No era tanto que le creyera a el, sino a su bendita intuición que nunca le había fallado. Así que decidió "seguirle el juego" y ver que planeaba hacer. Takeru le repitió varias veces que no tenía de que preocuparse, aun después de que Matt se había convencido. El joven le inspiraba confianza.

Esa confianza y su intuición fueron las únicas razones por las cuales dejó que pasara lo siguiente...

Takeru se acercó a el y cubrió sus mejillas con ambas manos, después se acercó a el hasta que sus frentes se estuvieran tocando, todo el tiempo mantuvieron el contacto visual, pero después de eso Yamato cerró los ojos y en lugar de oscuridad pudo ver una luz.

Imágenes como fotografías, rostros de personas que le parecían familiares en lugares y situaciones que no recordaba antes, se vio a si mismo en otros lugares conviviendo con desconocidos que ahora tenían nombres y una historia, vio el espejo y por último vio a Taichi.

__

Yamato tocó la superficie lisa y fría. Había algo que lo separaba de Tai, el quería conocerlo, quería que fuera algo... alguien, mucho más que una imagen. Entonces el...

abrió los ojos.

Se encontraba de nuevo frente a Takeru, su hermano menor. Su partida debió haberlo afectado...

Había nuevos recuerdos... podía ver dentro de su cabeza los recuerdos de la vida de dos personas diferentes... una que apenas conocía al joven frente a él y otra que le decía que era una persona muy cercana a él.

¿Quién él era realmente? ¿por qué había dejado este lugar? ¿por qué necesitaba a Taichi?

Lentamente las preguntas se hallaban con su respuesta.

Yamato sacudió su cabeza entonces y levantó la vista, recuperando una postura erguida y seria demandó ver a Taichi, con una voz que no solo llegó a los oídos de Takeru, sino a los de una joven de ojos rojizos, que se encontraba a gran distancia.

Taichi apareció frente a el. Junto a otras tres personas.

Yamato los observó con tranquilidad, ahora los reconocía y sinceramente no le gustaba la idea de que ellos se hubieran llevado a Tai, ya que ellos siempre se habían empeñado en–

"¡Matt!!" su mirada se volvió hacia Tai. _'Taichi...'_ él joven parecía estar feliz de verlo, no, era más que obvio por esa enorme sonrisa y porque corrió hacia él.

__

'Se ve tan feliz.'

Los ojos de Matt se suavizaron un poco, _'Probablemente no hay de que preocuparse'_

-- --

La nueva compañía de Taichi lo había dejado explorar por su cuenta el lugar donde lo habían transportado.

Pero Taichi no se alejó mucho de ellos porque el sitio donde se encontraban era muy austero. Era elegante, una habitación con paredes púrpuras, con varios símbolos color dorado en dos de las paredes, 2 asientos del mismo color a un costado y una enorme ventana al otro. Pero esa ventana no daba a ninguna vista espectacular, sino a una pared negra que parecía no podía ser penetrada por la luz.

Así que su principal atención continuaba siendo dirigida hacia las tres personas que lo había traído aquí.

Taichi los observaba de reojo y pronto pudo notar que la vista de los tres estaba puesta sobre él. Eso lo enfadó y decidió confrontarlos... al menos con palabras.

"¿Qué me están viendo?"

Los tres continuaron observándolo como si no les hubieran hablado. "¿Qué no entienden lo que digo? Les estoy hablando!!!"

La joven de mirada rojiza parpadeó una vez y después sonrió, volviéndose luego hacia los 2 jóvenes que también voltearon a verla.

Ella cerró sus ojos y continuó sonriéndoles, uno de los jóvenes alzó una ceja, mientras que el otro se volvió a ver a Tai y frunció el ceño.

Después volvió a ver a la joven. "¿Y qué le digo?"

"Solo habla con el." le respondió ella.

Taichi en verdad se estaba enfadando. De seguro estos Tres podían hacer un truco telepático y estaban hablando de el ahora mismo. Cada vez tenía más la impresión de ser un animal enjaulado que solo estaba ahí para ser visto.

"Yo soy..." comenzó el joven cuya mirada y cabello tenían un brillo rojizo, pero luego se detuvo y lo volvió a intentar "Mi nombre es Daisuke," era el mismo que lo había visto con desconfianza hace un momento "ella es Hikari y el es Ankoku."

"Uh... hola! Yo soy Taichi."

"Ya lo sabíamos" le responde Daisuke sonando un poco irritado.

"Err... bueno si, ustedes me llamaron y todo eso... verdad?"

"..." los Tres seguían observándolo, pero su atención ya no parecía estar puesta en él.

"Arghhh!!!" exclamó Taichi, y Daisuke le volvió a ver con una mirada de enfado haciéndole saber cuan poca paciencia le tenía. "Solo quiero saber ¿por qué me trajeron aquí?"

Daisuke volteó a ver a Hikari y a Ankoku uno a la vez, la joven lo reprendió con la mirada y Ankoku solo giró los ojos.

"y, ¿podrían dejar de hacer eso? ese truco telepático?"

Daisuke lucía sorprendido de escuchar eso y Hikari ahora lo miraba con más interés "Yo hablaré con él." dijo ella y dio un paso adelante hacia Tai.

Taichi observó con curiosidad, como ahora los dos jóvenes se habían puesto a ambos lados de la muchacha que se disponía a hablar, _'Como si no pudiera hablar más de uno a la vez'_ pensó Tai.

"Taichi, necesitamos de tu ayuda para que Daisuke y Ankoku puedan ir a tu mundo."

"¿Eh?"

Hikari y Ankoku se tomaron de la mano, solo por un instante, lo suficiente para que entre sus manos cerradas apareciera un lazo de color plateado y una cinta blanca y una negra rodeando las muñecas de ambos. Era un vínculo mágico, que pronto se encargaron de romper al mismo tiempo que se soltaron las manos.

Taichi observaba esto sorprendido, con algo de temor y curiosidad. Porque seguía siendo obvio para él que la joven que brillaba con luz propia y el joven que parecía casi oculto entre sombras formaban parte de una sola entidad, juntos formaban un balance y poseían un poder mágico lo suficientemente fuerte como para...

__

'como para... para', los ojos de Taichi se abrieron aun más y sintió pánico y temor en su corazón, pero luego sus ojos se sintieron pesados y los cerró casi por completo.

Tan solo recordó haber visto una imagen salida de sus sueños, nuevamente estaba siendo sostenido por Hikari y Ankoku y en sus muñecas había sido gravado algo... pero estaba tan cansado que no se molestó en asomarse a ver.

****

Día 07, 5:45 p.m.

"... ellos dos sacan a relucir lo _'mejor'_ de nuestra personalidad" explicó el pelirrojo con un tono de sarcasmo.

"¿Quieres decir que nos comportamos como idiotas frente a ellos?" preguntó Sora.

"Exacto." Sora e Izzy dejaron escapar un suspiro al mismo tiempo y voltearon a ver el reloj.

"No creo vaya a bajar." Murmuró Izzy con tristeza.

"¿Vamos a su habitación?" sugirió Sora.

"Claro, solo déjame terminar de comer."

****

Día 07, 6:00 p.m.

Taichi y Yamato, una vez reunidos, no permanecieron por más tiempo en aquel lugar. Yamato llamó al espejo de la casa de Kaze a su presencia y le pidió a Taichi que los llevara de vuelta.

El joven moreno, algo confundido pero aun más interesado en salir de ahí le obedeció de inmediato y pronto se encontraba de vuelta en su habitación.

"¡Dulce Hogar!" exclamó Taichi sonriendo, pero luego sus ojos volvieron a nublarse y perdió el equilibrio.

Matt, que aun no estaba seguro que estuviera del todo bien, lo había estado observando y lo ayudó a mantenerse de pie. Llevó a Tai hasta su cama donde él moreno se tendió inmediatamente y cerró sus ojos _'Todo lo que quiero es dormir.'_

"Taichi, necesitamos hablar ahora" pero Matt no lo iba a dejar en paz tan fácilmente "¿cómo te sientes?"

"Puedo hablar... pero no me pidas que me levante." Yamato se preocupó entonces.

"¿No tienes hambre?"

"No."

"Bien... es importante lo que quiero que me digas. ¿Ellos te habían llamado antes?" preguntó Yamato sin elaborar mucho.

"Sí."

"Ayer por la noche, ¿fueron ellos?"

"Fue Hikari."

"¿Sabes sus nombres?" por alguna razón eso lo sorprendió un poco.

"Hikari, Ankoku y Daisuke... pero estoy seguro que me había dicho otros nombres antes."

"¿Cuando?"

"Cuando lo vi por primera vez."

"¿Dónde y cuando lo viste por primera vez?"

"En mis sueños."

"¿En tus sueños?"

"En mis pesadillas." Recordar eso le había traído a la mente imágenes poco placenteras, por lo que Taichi abrió sus ojos para escapar de ellas "En... en mi cabeza."

Yamato se inclinó a ver a Taichi directamente a los ojos. "Los habías visto antes de conocerme."

No era una pregunta, pero de todas formas el otro le respondió. "Sí."

"Ellos... son los que vez en tus pesadillas." Taichi inclinó una vez su cabeza. El ceño de Yamato apenas se había arrugado a pesar que el joven estaba pensando seriamente al respecto, hasta que la voz de Taichi interrumpió sus pensamientos.

"Pero, en mis pesadillas ellos no..." Taichi hizo una pausa, luego continuó "hay algo mucho peor que ellos."

****

Semana 04, Día 01, 6:00 a.m.

Taichi había despertado a la hora usual, pero había algo raro... diferente. Se levantó de la cama y entonces recordó que era lo que hacía falta, o mejor dicho quien _'Yamato'_. El joven rubio no estaba en la habitación. Taichi lo buscó en el cuarto de baño pero tampoco lo encontró ahí.

La noche anterior había sido la primera vez que Yamato le pedía permiso para dormir en su cama. Esta vez Taichi no lo pensó mucho y antes de que el otro dijera algo que lo hiciera cambiar de opinión, el aceptó.

Pero en verdad que nunca podía quedar completamente satisfecho con el comportamiento de Yamato. Porque esta vez que esperaba despertar y encontrarlo a su lado, el tipo se había esfumado.

Taichi solo movió su cabeza de un lado a otro y comenzó a prepararse para ir a desayunar y después a clases.

****

Día 01, 8:00 a.m.

Este día simplemente se estaba tornando más y más extraño cada vez.

__

'¿Me perdí de algo?'

Taichi estaba sentado en el comedor, pero no estaba comiendo, ni haciendo su tarea. Solo miraba a la puerta del comedor confundido.

Hace unos segundos, Sora e Izzy habían entrado por esa puerta, el había levantado un brazo y lo agitó varias veces hasta que llamó su atención, pero cuando los otros dos lo vieron, ambos se dieron la vuelta y salieron del comedor.

__

'¿Hice algo mal?'

****

Día 01, 9:00 a.m.

En clase, varias veces intentó llamar la atención de Sora e Izzy, pero ninguno de los dos había volteado. Por otro lado, Matt estaba sentado a su lado sonriéndole cuando volteaba en su dirección a pesar de que él lo miraba con desconfianza.

__

'El sabe algo.'

Así que decidió hablar con el, ya que los demás parecían indispuestos.

****

Día 01, 2:30 p.m.

Yamato escuchó con paciencia las acusaciones de Taichi, desde el enfado que le causó sin saber por la mañana, hasta sus sospechas de que tenía algo que ver con la indiferencia de sus amigos hacia él.

Él en realidad no- bueno sí, era en parte culpable.

Pero no estaba seguro de que fuera seguro aun explicarle a Taichi lo que estaba pasando. En lugar de eso...

"Taichi, ¿te gustaría acompañarme a la filmación de un comercial?"

Tai había comenzado a reclamarle que rayos tenía que ver eso con lo que el le estaba preguntando, cuando se detuvo para pensarlo mejor. Taichi no estaba en el club de video y fotografía por nada, era tan fanático de los filmes, como lo era del fútbol, por lo que debía pensar un poco mejor si realmente valía la pena dejar pasar una oportunidad como esta. "este yo, bueno yo..."

Yamato se aseguró de que Taichi accediera, mencionando varias personas que podría conocer ahí, además de la pequeña presión de que debía decidir en ese momento porque vendrían a recogerlo pronto. _'Puedo conocer un set de filmación real, probablemente Sora e Izzy volverán a hablarme mañana cuando les cuente donde estuve...'_

"me encantaría."

-- FIN PARTE 3 --

Wow!! checaron eso?? este gacho fanfic fue nominado en la categoría "fantasía" en el concurso Hayi-OS XD. Muchas gracias a Yuuna Ushiha(es bueno tener un escepticismo saludable ) y Crystal Ketchum Darklight (Nyaaa!! no es tan interesante, me parece más pretencioso que nada) Se que esta parte parece medio inconclusa, pero tiene su razón de ser, ¿tienen idea de lo que Matt le está ocultando a Taichi? ¿tiene idea de que es lo que Matt acaba de recordar? muchas cosas pasaron en un solo capítulo, si tienen alguna idea de que rayos es lo que va a pasar, hagan sus predicciones XD (me gustaría saber que tan acertados pueden ser) 


	4. Russus

Título: Hotaru  
Autor: Darla–La mosca Tete  
Mail:  
Categoría: AU, supernatural, drama.  
Rating: PG

****

HOTARU

__

Parte IV: Russus

****

Semana 04, Día 01, 5:00 a.m.

Yamato observaba el rostro de Taichi mientras dormía tranquilamente. El por otra parte, no podía descansar por tantas ideas que pasaban por su cabeza. Tenía mucho que hacer, ya había desperdiciado bastante tiempo con _La Bestia_, cuando todo lo que el quería era a Taichi. Pero sin _La Bestia_ no habría Taichi, ya que _La Bestia_ y Taichi eran un mismo ser.

__

'Los había visto antes de conocerme.'

En su mundo original, Hikari y Ankoku no eran la encarnación del mal, sino todo lo contrario, se les consideraba las almas más puras cuyo lazo era la base de la estabilidad de su mundo. Ambos habían llegado al mundo al mismo tiempo, y partirían de el de la misma manera. Más que almas gemelas, eran complementos. Lo que uno carecía era poseído por el otro.

Pero había algo que los dos tenían. Poder.

Ambos tuvieron que entrenar mucho para controlar ese poder y mantenerlo a raya.

Yamato sinceramente no los quería tener como enemigos, pero si ellos se volvían contra el... _'Debo apresurarme a controlar a La Bestia, de esa manera Taichi podrá ayudarme a enfrentarlos.'_

Entonces una expresión pensativa apareció en su rostro. Al recordar otra cosa que Taichi había mencionado.

__

'hay algo mucho peor que ellos.'

Cierto, había algo peor, un desequilibrio de poder. Yamato había llegado a aquel mundo solo. Claro que no todos nacían con su complemento, pero cuando poseías una energía tan grande como la de Yamato, tu sola voluntad era suficiente para desequilibrar las reglas de la naturaleza.

En aquel mundo, todo lo que Yamato quería lo tenía.

El había sido enseñado desde muy pequeño a controlar sus caprichos. Se le había hablado de amor y generosidad. Pero no era suficiente para Yamato porque el podía sentir el poder creciendo junto con él, sabía que con ese poder alcanzaría a controlarlo todo si quisiera.

__

Las Cuatro Casas que protegían _La Magia Elemental_ habían llegado a la conclusión de que la única manera en que el poder de Yamato podía ser equilibrado, era que el tuviera un complemento. Así que los representantes de cada Casa, presentaron a Yamato al que consideraban el mejor candidato.

La casa del viento, regida por Kaze, le había presentado una joven de cabello púrpura cuyo nombre era Miyako. La casa de la tierra, controlada por Takeru, tenía como candidato a una linda joven de mirada pícara de nombre Kyoku. La casa del agua, cuyo regente era Mizu tenía como candidato a un joven de cabellos rojizos de nombre Izzy. Por último la casa del fuego regida por Yamato, no tenía precisamente un candidato...

Pero desde un principio, Hikari y Ankoku estaban decididos a probarles que un miembro de su propia casa era la mejor opción.

La supuesta mejor opción era Daisuke.

Pero Yamato estaba convencido de que había otra razón por la cual los dos insistían en convertirlo en su complemento.

__

'no están pensando en el equilibrio de las fuerzas, sino en el poder para influenciar que obtendrán con eso, es la misma explicación de porque no puedo escoger a alguien de alguna otra de las casas.'

Él había usado exactamente esas palabras para hacerles entender que no escogería a ninguno de ellos y se decidió entonces a buscar a su complemento por cuenta propia.

Aunque aparentemente los demás aun no se habían dado por vencidos, por eso en este mundo al que se había transportado para encontrar a Taichi, los demás candidatos lo habían seguido. Ahora que recordaba todo, podía identificarlos perfectamente al igual que sus regentes. Todos estaban alrededor de Taichi, pero ya no sería así, el se aseguraría de que ninguno de ellos tuviera influencia sobre su elección.

Nuevamente habló con voz resonante, que llegó claramente a los oídos de todos los que pertenecían al otro mundo. "Quiero que les quede algo muy claro, ninguno de ustedes se acercará o tendrá contacto con La Bestia, es una orden."

Yamato puso su mano sobre la frente de Taichi. "Nadie puede tocarte, solo yo."

'Y si alguien se atreve a hacerlo, yo lo sabré.'

Eso tuvo una reacción inesperada. Yamato sintió que una extraña sensación corría por su cuerpo. Lo que significaba que había realizado esa proclamación demasiado tarde y alguien ya tenía control sobre Taichi.

Yamato se puso furioso entonces, "¿Quién eres?"

Los ojos de Taichi se abrieron, pero el color de sus pupilas era de un rojizo oscuro. No necesitaba más que eso para reconocerle, se trataba de Daisuke.

****

Día 04, 9:00 a.m.

Aquella mañana, antes de que Taichi despertara, Yamato había ordenado a Daisuke que rompiera cualquier clase de vínculo que tuviera con Taichi y aun enfurecido amenazó con matar a cualquiera que se atreviera siquiera a mirar al joven. Sus palabras llegaron incluso a los oídos de Hikari y Ankoku, que desde el otro mundo, solo podían apresurarse a romper el lazo que habían creado para unir la energía de Taichi con la de Daisuke.

Su plan había sido simple, reemplazar el espíritu dentro de la bestia por el de Daisuke. Pero esto se volvió contraproducente cuando Yamato decidió cual sería el castigo del joven de ojos rojizos. Le prohibió usar el espejo para transportarse, en pocas palabras, lo exilió de su mundo. A Daisuke no le quedaba otra opción más que tomar control de otro cuerpo y seguir las ordenes como los demás.

Daisuke, sin embargo, era demasiado terco (o idiota) como para seguir molestando a Yamato. Uno de los ojos de Yamato parecía estar temblando de coraje, de todas formas tenía que darle crédito a Daisuke, el chico era astuto.

__

'Literalmente no está quebrantando ninguna de las reglas que impuse, no está tocando a Taichi, no está remotamente cerca de él, y sus ojos no están para nada puestos en él... sino en mí.'

Taichi también tenía su mirada puesta en el joven al frente del salón. Davis era un nuevo alumno en la clase, un nuevo alumno que desde el principio había mostrado tener su interés puesto en Yamato, a quien no le quitaba la vista. Taichi tenía sus razones para sentir temor de aquel joven, Davis/Daisuke, el auto proclamado "Hotaru" una persona que solo había visto en sus pesadillas y en otro mundo.

__

'Y ahora está aquí. ¿Cómo? Por qué?' el podía recordar las palabras de Hikari pidiéndole ayuda para traer a Davis a este mundo y no podía evitar preguntarse si él tenía algo que ver con su repentina aparición aquí.

Volteó a ver a Yamato, con un poco de remordimiento. _'Si Daisuke le hace alguna clase de daño, va a ser mi culpa.'_ Temía haber puesto en riesgo a su amigo. Pero al notar la expresión en el rostro de Yamato, parecía que al rubio le desagradaba Daisuke incluso antes de haberlo conocido, o quizás... _'Quizás ya se conocen...'_

****

Día 04, 10:00 a.m.

Al terminar la clase, Taichi y Yamato se apresuraron a salir del salón, pero con planes muy distintos.

Mientras Yamato planeaba irse de ahí y llevarse a Taichi lejos de Daisuke (porque no quería que lo influenciara, o darle la oportunidad de intentar controlarlo de nuevo), Taichi pensaba enfrentarse al joven de ojos rojizos y dejarle en claro que no le permitiría acercarse a Yamato. Al menos los dos tenían buenas intenciones. Pero hasta ahí llegó.

Cuando Yamato se dio cuenta de a donde se dirigían los pasos de Tai, lo jaló del brazo y después lo sujetó de ambos y le preguntó que creía que estaba haciendo.

Taichi había logrado enfadarse solo por el jalón, pero esa pregunta solo lo hizo estallar más rápido. "¿Qué te importa?!!"

Yamato se enfureció también, sabía que estaba luchando contra _La Bestia_ y le habló de tal manera "No quiero que te acerques a Davis." su voz resonó. Era una orden que llegó a los oídos de todo el mundo.

Los ojos de Taichi se entrecerraron y oscurecieron, parecía como si algo hubiera nublado su mente por un momento, pero pronto se recuperó y sus ojos volvieron a brillar con rabia y le gritó a Yamato que no tenía porque obedecerlo, dicho esto se alejó de ahí corriendo.

Daisuke había observado todo lo anterior, y al final murmuró "Puede contradecir su voluntad," en su mente, el seguía meditando la escena completa. Igual que la persona que estaba de pie detrás de él.

"eso es porque Taichi no sabe quien es él." La otra persona hizo una pausa para darle tiempo a Daisuke de pensar al respecto. "Lo justo es que Taichi supiera la verdad, no crees?"

****

Día 04, 1:00 p.m.

Taichi le había ordenado a Yamato que se mantuviera a una distancia considerable de el por el resto del día. Yamato se enfadó al escuchar eso, pero lo dejó en paz porque sabía que si algo malo le ocurría al joven, él lo sabría gracias a su conjuro anterior.

El joven de cabello castaño se encontraba nuevamente sentado en la cafetería acompañado por el joven de cabellos rojizos.

Daisuke tenía la vista puesta en su comida y por un momento alzó la mirada hacia su interlocutor mientras aquel le decía lo que había estado en su mente desde hace tiempo. "¿Estás aquí por mí?"

"Algo así ¿qué es lo que recuerdas exactamente?"

"Todo. No quise decirle nada a Yamato porque no quería preocuparlo, pero tu aparición aquí me hace temer por su bienestar."

"¿Por qué te preocupas por él?"

"Porque el... es mi amigo."

"No sabía que los amigos se ocultaran cosas entre si."

"Algunas veces sí. Para protegerlos."

Daisuke en verdad hubiera querido ver la expresión en el rostro de Taichi el momento que el dijo lo siguiente "Entonces entenderías el motivo por el que Yamato te ha ocultado muchas cosas sobre él."

El silencio se prolongó por varios minutos, hasta que al fin, Taichi encontró las palabras correctas. "No hay nada que yo no sepa sobre él de antemano."

Eso hizo que la cabeza de Daisuke se alzara y viera a Taichi a los ojos. El joven de cálidos ojos café ahora tenía una mirada cristalina. El dije que colgaba de su cuello brillaba intensamente. Los ojos de Daisuke terminaron cerrándose para evitar aquel intenso fulgor.

"ALÉJATE DE ÉL." Gritó Taichi. Pero Daisuke sabía que no era Taichi quien hablaba esta vez.

Segundos después, Taichi había vuelto a ser el mismo y al ver a Daisuke con sus ojos cerrados y temblando por alguna razón. Taichi se levantó de la mesa y sin decir nada salió corriendo de la cafetería.

Esta vez tenía que hablar con Yamato.

****

Día 05, 1:15 p.m.

Yamato había estado paseándose de un lado a otro dentro de su habitación.

Esta vez estaba seguro de que el otro joven había notado su obvia intromisión, de hecho, ni siquiera había intentado ocultárselo. Justo después de que supo que Taichi se había acercado a Davis, el reaccionó y tomó control del cuerpo de Taichi, sin previo aviso, sin la debida relajación y concentración que requería, lo cual muy probablemente le provocó un ligero mareo a ambos.

Yamato estaba a punto de ceder al ataque de pánico que sentía y salir a buscar a Taichi cuando la puerta se abrió y el joven en cuestión entró, cerró la puerta rápidamente y avanzó hacia su cama, ahí hizo una pausa para voltear a ver a Yamato, luego dio la vuelta y se dirigió hacia el baño. Donde se encerró.

Yamato no tuvo oportunidad de decir nada, primero porque la repentina aparición de Taichi lo había sorprendido, segundo porque esperaba que el otro se soltara gritando y tercero, volvió a sorprenderse de que Taichi no rompiera el silencio y en lugar de eso volvió a desaparecer de su vista,

y cuando por fin recuperó la habilidad de producir sonidos coherentes, fue cuando el otro decidió comenzar a hablar y sus primeras palabras fueron...

****

Día 05, 1:20 p.m.

En su propio ataque de pánico, Taichi había corrido a encerrarse en el baño. Su espalda recargada contra la puerta y su cabeza parecía colgar de su cuello. Sabía lo que tenía que decir, y sabía que tenía que hablar ahora, pero "No es así como lo había imaginado."

Al momento de la verdad, le había abandonado el valor para mirar a los ojos a Yamato mientras le decía la verdad "perdóname, Yamato, yo..."

"Taichi? ... estás bien?"

Taichi sonrió al escuchar eso, y alzó su cabeza para admirar el techo de su baño... nada espectacular, no brindaba ninguna fuente de distracción, inspiración o consuelo. Aun así debía continuar.

"La Bestia y Hotaru...

La Bestia, no un ser humano, es una conciencia individual.

Hotaru, es la guía, la luz de todos los tiempos, un ser imparcial justo y sin sentimientos."

Taichi sonrió al escucharse a si mismo decir eso en voz alta. Le había tomado semanas investigar al respecto. Lo había sabido desde el principio.

"yo soy ambas."

Miyako le había dicho donde y como buscar. Quien y cuando podría responder a sus preguntas... y el precio que pagaría por ellas.

"A pesar de todo este tiempo, aun no puedo creerlo. No soy un chico común. Ni siquiera soy humano. Taichi en verdad no existe... entonces mis sentimientos no son reales."

Taichi temblaba y lloraba mientras decía eso. Sentía un enorme vacío dentro de sí. Trató de calmar su voz para que el otro no se diera cuenta que sollozaba, pero era inútil.

"Solo soy energía y una conciencia destructiva que me hace creer que siento y soy... alguien, algo más."

"Taichi..." la voz de Yamato también parecía quebrarse. Taichi cerró sus ojos, antes de continuar hablando.

"Es lo que me confunde y me hace sufrir, y hace todo más difícil para ti ahora. Es lo que tienes que destruir, ¿verdad Yamato?"

Del otro lado de la puerta, Yamato le estaba dando la espalda a la puerta detrás de la cual se encontraba Tai. En lugar de eso, miraba al espejo con odio.

"Taichi..." murmuró para si.

Entonces se volvió a la puerta, pero no le halló sentido a dirigirse hacia esa superficie inerte. "Taichi," dijo alzando la voz "escúchame bien Tai, aun no se como explicarte esto... yo tampoco esperaba que te enteraras así. Pero te aseguro que no lo sabes todo aun, solo te puedo asegurar algo."

Yamato necesitaba enfocarse en algo que lo hiciera pensar en el joven de cabello castaño. Y lo encontró en una fotografía que Taichi tenía en su escritorio donde aparecía retratado con toda su familia. "Taichi existe, es tan real y tan humano como cualquiera... y puede sentir la tristeza que sientes ahora."

Yamato hizo una pausa entonces, esperando que eso tuviera alguna reacción del joven encerrado. Solo perduró el silencio. El joven rubio suspiró entonces, con tristeza siguió observando al chico en la fotografía, _'se ve tan feliz...'_

"No estabas listo para decírmelo y yo te forcé... tampoco estas listo para verme a la cara, pero cuando lo estés, quiero que me busques."

Yamato se acercó al espejo, había tomado la fotografía de Taichi en su mano y seguía observándolo. "También... no quiero que llores por eso, todo está bien y lo entiendo. Necesitas estar solo por un tiempo."

Después de eso no vinieron más palabras de parte de Yamato.

Taichi abrió los ojos para observar a la luciérnaga, su joya en forma de insecto, destellar por un momento y luego volver a su tradicional color oscuro.

** -- FIN PARTE 4 -- **Wow!! pueden creerlo?? este gacho fanfic ganó en la categoría "fantasía" en el concurso Hayi-OS XD. Muchas gracias a **Tsubaza Winner**(me creeras si te digo que la razón por la que no actualizo es porque no tenía computadora... entre otras cosas ), **takeruti kawaii**(se me olvidó poner la anotación que debería decir algo como "lo que está escrito al reves no importa, solo lo puse para que el fic se viera más largo XD" NTC, pero es que quise darselos como opción, la idea era que el capítulo debía ser comprensible aun si no habías podido leer lo que decían en otro "idioma"), **Zei Kinomiya**(sabes que cuando leí tu review por primera vez, pensé que decía fiasco en lugar de ficasso XD, muchas gracias, pero creo que este capítulo si es un fiasco) y **Crystal Ketchum Darklight** (y a mi me encanta que encante XD... err... ya ves porque no soy comediante nnU).¿Pueden encontrar que hay de raro en este capítulo??? Aparte del hecho de que solo sucede en menos de 2 días?? 


End file.
